1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture and deployable tables. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a couch having a deployable and stowable table structure.
Convertible and combination furniture articles are those having deployable features that improve the functionality of the furniture article beyond a mere support or decorative item. Many individuals desire modern furniture solutions that incorporate not only comfort and style, but also incorporate accessories that allow the user to combine functions or integrate different activities into a single furniture item. These accessories range from the very basic to the highly sophisticated, such as different forms of built-in storage, electrical connectivity features such as speakers and lighting controls, increased comfort accessories such as massagers, and deployable and stowable supports such as tables and eating platforms. The latter accessory type includes a broad category of deployable supports for eating upon and resting refreshments or personal items thereupon.
It is not always feasible in some interior spaces to have room for a dining room table or furniture end tables. It can be difficult for those with smaller apartments or houses to arrange both a couch and a table in such a way as to prevent overcrowding. Oftentimes, individuals simply eliminate the table and utilize lap tray tables, which are not always convenient as a stable platform. Elimination of table space also reduces areas upon which to set remotes, drinks, glasses, or other items. These items usually end up being set on the floor beside or in front of the couch, which can make them susceptible to being kicked or knocked over. Additionally, many individuals place narrow tables between a couch and a wall, or behind a couch to support books or other such items. These narrow tables are typically unstable and are prone to easily falling over, and are thus not an ideal solution. Combination furniture articles that include deployable supports are ideal for those who wish to de-clutter their environment, maximize space, and have a stable platform upon which to rest articles.
The present invention pertains to a combination furniture article and a tray table assembly. In a preferred embodiment, a deployable table is stowed along a side of a sofa or chair, where the table remains flush with the furniture exterior surface when stowed and provides a stable, horizontal platform when deployed. The table is deployed from a frame imbedded in the furniture back or side, where a small cavity along the upper portion of the frame retains the table in a deployed state with the aid of retaining elements. The present invention is an ideal replacement for standing tables that are traditionally placed behind furniture items. The present invention provides a readily deployable solution that does not take up much space within a room, while also providing the ability to stow flushly against a furniture exterior for efficient use of space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to deployable table assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to seatback trays and convertible furniture items. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,395 to Kent discloses an adjustable folding table for an automobile seat that comprises a hingeable table assembly having a metal frame and two parallel channel members. A spring loaded latch secures the table in a stowed, upright configuration within the frame, while a support leg supports the table in a horizontal configuration when deployed. The device offers a deployable table within an automobile that slides along the parallel channels into a locked, extended position and supported by the support leg. The device is adapted to extend and retract from the backside surface of a seat. The Kent device discloses a table that slides within a track and is supported by an angled arm. The present invention is preferably a device that requires no additional brace, but rather relies on an internal ledge and retainer that secures an end of the table within an article of furniture when deployed in a horizontal configuration.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,398 to Bentley, which discloses a stowable table for airplane seats, comprising a seat assembly having a backrest, a stowable table that abuts the backrest when stowed and extends from the backrest when deployed. A first and second arm supports the table as it extends away from the backrest to deploy into a largely horizontal configuration for placement of personal items and refreshments while on a passenger airplane. The Bentley device, while disclosing a fold-out table in conjunction with a furniture article, does not contemplate a flush-mounted furniture table that is pulled upward and away from the article of furniture when deployed and secured using an inwardly directed ledge and securement means.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0012393 to Kanthasamy discloses a sofa having a tray table fold-out mechanism. The device comprises a pair of hinges that attached to a sofa seat deck and provide a hinge point for a tray table. The tray table folds from a vertically stowed position to a horizontally deployed state, while beneath the table is a leg member that supports the distal end of the tray table from the floor. The device of Kanthasamy is one that is adapted to be positioned along one side of a sofa and provide an extendable table therefrom. The present invention, by contrast, provides a structure that is flush with the seatback or side of an article of furniture that provides a deployable table that requires not additional supports and remains flush with the furniture exterior when stowed.
The present invention discloses a new and novel article of furniture having a deployable table from the furniture seatback or side of the furniture. When deployed, the table provides a stable platform to support articles thereon. When stowed, the device is flush with the furniture exterior such that the room is not cluttered. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing combination furniture articles. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.